Stuck
by simplyjx382
Summary: Gaara is the new kid in town and wishes that he'll be able to spend the rest of his high school life unnoticed.Of course, things don't go as planned. He's attracted the unwanted attention of three very different people, a prep, a phycologist, and a sadist
1. Chapter 1

**sj: **many thanks to 382 and my two betas... even though I didn't send this fic to one of them since this fic is boyxboy and he doesn't like that sort of stuff xP anyway.. mI.ShOe and Irsool are both awesome for putting up with me and my lazyness. As I mentioned before, this fic is going to be shounen-ai, Gaara and Neji being the main characters (.. i think.. that might change...) so enjoy!... or run away while you still can

**382: **oh.. and our disclaimer. If Naruto was ours, Gaara, Neji, Sai, and Itachi would have been the main characters... and L would have made an appearance somewhere within the storyline xD

**Stuck**  
by simplyjoox382

He and his family had moved to Konoha and Gaara was not happy. He had liked life in Suna, the city he lived in before this one. Everyone feared him, nobody talked to him and life was good. He would have to rebuild that reputation from scratch. He found it annoying, if not anything else. His new town, his new school, his new classmates, and his new psychiatrist would all have to adjust to him and Gaara could do nothing in the mean time but wait.

It was not that he didn't like waiting; he was good at waiting. What he wasn't good at was when others wanted to socialize with him. Gaara didn't socialize. Gaara just didn't like people. One person in particular that he hated was none other then Gaara's dearest oldest sibling, Temari, who had decided that the family was moving to a better, safer city after coming home to find her youngest brother, Gaara, with both wrists split open, dying in a puddle of his own blood. Not only had the Temari pissed him off by moving, but she had also settled an appointment with psychiatrist Uchiha on the first day of their arrival.

Gaara glared up at the "Dr. Uchiha" sign in front of the office/apartment, hoping that it would burst into flames. Gaara glared some more but closed his eyes afterward in defeat when he realized it wasn't going to happen, and made his way inside without bothering to knock. He was surprised to find that he wasn't the only boy in the apartment. Sitting on the couch of the living room was a boy who was slightly older than him. Gaara could only imagine that the boy in front of him was a fresh college student, looking too old to be in high school and too young to be a graduate. The seated boy looked up almost expectedly at him. Red eyes met green and Gaara was surprised at the sight of such rare eyes; he didn't show it of course, instead, Gaara just invited himself inside. He assumed that the older boy was here to see Dr. Uchiha as well.

"You have the wrong hour," Gaara said to the older boy, giving him a look of boredom. The red-eyed boy just looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "Wednesdays, five to six are my bitching hours, you're here at the wrong hour." The older boy chuckled, then pulled out a cigarette.

"Have a seat, I'm supposed to be here," the older boy explained, searching his body for a lighter. He found it by the time Gaara made his way over to the couch and seated himself on the other end.

"Group therapy?" Gaara questioningly mumbled to himself. The older boy lit his cancer stick and took a deep inhale, then breathed out the smoke before answering:

"Something like that,"

The two sit in silence, the older boy smoking and Gaara looking around the room. The apartment was clean from what he could see. It was barely furnished, only having furniture necessary for living on one's own. Gaara tried looking around for something of personal value to his soon-to-be psychiatrist only to find nothing. There were no pictures, no cards, no letters, and little decorations around the apartment. Everything was clean, everything was white, everything was bare. Gaara was almost surprised that somebody lived here, but then again, this was the apartment of a psychiatrist, and it was also furnished similarly to his own room, so it all made sense to the red head.

"So what did you do to land yourself in Dr. Uchiha's office?" The red eyed one asked, shaking Gaara out of his train of thought.

"I don't see why you would care," he answered, looking straight at the boy next to him. The older boy didn't bother to look back and exhaled another breath of smoke.

"It's my job to care,"

"You're my psychologist?"

"I'm nineteen,"

It was quiet again, with the older boy smoking away his life and Gaara studying him. The boy in front of him was beautiful. He had long raven hair which he tied back into a lazy ponytail, a pale complexion with two scars running down from the corner of his blood red eyes to his cheeks. Somehow, the older boy had managed to make scars look attractive.

"I'm here 'cause I like my little brother too much, more than a brother should." The nineteen year old explained.

Gaara's thought immediately went to Kankuro, and inwardly shivered at the thought of him ever saying this, but Gaara's stoic facade remained constant. Even though the thought of his older brother having romantic feelings for him did not settle well for Gaara, he found it a little ridiculous to be seeing a psychologist because of a crush. One can't help but like who they like, just as how one can't help but hate those they hate, which was more of the case with Gaara.

"Your parents sent you to a shrink because of a crush?" he asked, clearly amused and feeling a bit more talkative than usual. The older boy looked at him funnily.

"Of course not, I killed my parents." there was no hesitation or guilt in the older boy's voice. It was as if he was reciting a well known fact. Gaara almost smiled, but he thought of the boy as an idiot for revealing so much about himself. "So why are you here?"

"It's not any of your business."

"I'll make it my business."

"You don't even know my name,"

"You didn't bother to tell me your name,"

"I don't see why I should,"

"I don't see why you're avoiding my question."

"I don't see why I should refrain myself from shoving a ten foot metal pole up your ass,"

"Because that would hurt, Gaara-kun," Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously as he sent the nineteen year old a death glare. The nineteen year old just responded with a chuckle. "I have access to Uchiha-sensei's files," he explained. Gaara never lifted his glare.

"Say that from the start, dipshit, don't ask me questions you already know the answer to." The older boy just smiled politely.

"Your file has no information though, besides your name, birthday, basic fact such as how you tried committing suicide a total of six times, that you've just recently moved here from Sunaga, that you're going to be a freshman in Konoha high, and a small note from you last psychologist saying that you've turned mute since your 2nd attempt at suicide; but you've kindly proven that 'fact' wrong for me today so I suspect that you view your sessions as troublesome and you keep yourself from talking to keep out of bothersome situations and to amuse yourself as you watch your psychologist break down in front of you because of your unresponsive, cold nature."

Bingo.

"You're going about it the wrong way though. If you really didn't want to attract unwanted attention to yourself, you should have smiled politely and answered your psychologist with sugar coated lies. Psychologists are dumb for the most part, but they do mean for the best. I'm sure that if you had tried hard enough, your sessions would have ended a long time ago as mine had. But then again, our cases are different. I truly do believe that I was mentally ill and I regret the death of my family; my psychologist saw that, and we stopped our sessions as soon as he thought I was stable. I'm not so pathetic to go slicing my wrists open or overdosing on medication whenever I feel as though God created me for the sole purpose of suffering." The older boy now sent a glare of his own to the red head. Clearly, he was against the idea of suicide. Gaara gave the older boy a smirk.

"It looks like your not an idiot after all."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

It's quiet again and both boys would have felt the awkward tension around them if they were not so socially inept. Instead, they just sat in silence; Gaara waiting for Uchiha-sensei to arrive and the other boy smoking contently. Gaara turned his attention to the boy next to him when the he opened his mouth to speak.

"My name's Itachi, by the way."

"You talk too much," Itachi chuckled at Gaara's reply. Silence greeted the two boys again and uncharacteristically, Gaara was the first to break it.

"Is Uchiha always this late?" He asked.

"He's never late for anything,"

"Then what is he now?"

Itachi just shrugged. "Smoking?" Gaara gave the boy in front of him one final look before getting up from his seat and making his way to the door. "Leaving?"

"Hn,"

Itachi smiled. "Say hi to Sasuke for me," Gaara decided to ignore the older, obviously still slightly crazy nineteen year old, leaving him by himself in Uchiha-senseis bare apartment.

-to be continued-

sj: yes, I know Neji hasn't made an appearance yet but he will :) I haven't fully decided if i want Gaara to end up with Neji though.. maybe Itachi... or Sai xP (I have a thing for long haired ass holes xD.. not that Sai's hair is long.. but it looks like it was meant to be xP) but who he ends up with depends on a mixture between me, my beta, and my lovely reviewers, so please, leave reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

"blah blahh" -talking

_'blah blahh' _-thinking

II

It was a Monday. Monday's, along with many other things, were not on the list of things that Gaara favored. The red head glared up at the three story building in which he would have to spend the rest of his high school days in from the hours seven to three. It's not so much the building itself that he intended to glare at, but the pests inhabiting the school. Gaara in the company of people never resulted in good things.

"Contrary to popular belief, glaring at it won't make it go away," Gaara's brother, Kankuro, voiced with much amusement (which ultimately resulted in the deepening of Gaara's glare, but Kankuro chose to ignore this).

Kankuro was an incredibly handsome boy of sixteen. He stood at around six feet tall with messy chocolate brown hair and dark, almost black eyes. He could easily become the school's heart throb if it weren't for his face paint (as he likes to call it. As a man, he refuses to believe that the dark rings around his eyes were a result of the application of eye liner and that the paleness of his skin was due to the use of foundation). His choice of clothing didn't help much either. Kankuro was always found wearing the same odd looking black hoodie day in and day out. He always wore the hood over his head, and because of it's odd shape, it always appeared as if Kankuro had a pair of cat ears.

"Come on little man, let's get our first day over with," Kankuro said, ruffling Gaara's already messy hair before entering the building. (Messy hair is hereditary.)

Out of everyone that Gaara had met over his fourteen years of existence, he found that he could only tolerate being around two very special people. Kankuro was the first. The older boy fails when it comes to being an affectionate older brother, but he was a good person and he knew how to react around a moody Gaara. That fact alone makes Gaara favor his brother above anyone else. The older boy knew when Gaara needed space and the red head was (secretly) grateful that Kankuro allowed him to keep his distance. The second person was his older sister, Temari.

Temari, being three years older than Gaara, was the eldest sibling of the three. She had short shoulder length blond hair that she often kept in four pony tails. She, like Gaara, had light green eyes and at full height, she stood to be a little shorter then her other brother, Kankuro.Although Gaara held an immense dislike for her at the moment, he couldn't help but respect her. As the eldest sibling of the Sabaku family, she found it to be her responsibility to make sure that the three siblings lived a somewhat average lifestyle. To put it in nicer words, their childhood was a hectic one, one that left the three children parent-less (which was one of the few things that all three children were grateful for), and one that Temari desperately wished her younger brothers would forget. She was the new leader of the Sabaku household, and to make sure that her siblings would not go hungry or unclothed, Temari had dropped out of high school early last year at the age of sixteen so that she could work to provide for her family. She is seventeen now, and working at a local bar in Konoha as full time waitress. The pay she receives is barely enough for the three siblings to keep up with the high rent that a nice town like Konoha demands, so in order to live a somewhat nicer lifestyle, Kankuro had decided to work part time all hours that he wasn't in school, and Gaara, not wanting to feel like a scrub, decided to go job hunting once he was settled into this new environment.

The two brothers parted after getting their schedules from the main office and Gaara was currently looking for classroom C-4. Gaara could tell that he was late for his first day of class by the empty halls, but of course, that fact alone would not make him speed up his pace. He calmly walked through the halls at a slowly, enjoying the silence which was occasionally accompanied by the sound of his light footsteps.

C-2... ... C-3... ... C-4.

Ugh.

Gaara slid the door open and walked in, only to find that he had interrupted the teacher in the middle of his lesson, not that he really cared; he just found it amusing how the whole classroom was now quiet, alert, and staring at the foreign figure standing by the door.

"You must be Sabaku Gaara," the man in front of the classroom said with a smile. "I'm Umino Iruka, I'll be your homeroom and English teacher from now on," Gaara simply stared at the man and Umino-sensei's smile faltered a bit out of nervousness, but he made sure that smile stayed on his face. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

The red hair boy faced the class and glared at every student present. His sights first landed on a pink haired girl towards the front of a classroom. _'Slut'. _He notices that she shivered while under his gaze. Gaara was almost tempted to smile; people were starting to fear him already. The pink haired girl was sitting next to an attractive raven haired boy who looked somewhat familiar, but he ignored that thought. _'Prep'. _The boy, who had ebony eyes as Gaara noticed, countered Gaara's glare with a look of his own. Seated to the right of the boy was a blond haired girl who was sending the boy to her left lustful looks. '_Whore'. _Gaara noted that her shirt, (if it was a shirt. Gaara was debating over whether or not it was a bra) barely covered her chest.

Gaara continued with his glares until he reached the very back of the classroom. He was now eying an empty seat which he assumed was his. It was placed between two wild looking boys. The boy on the right had bright yellow spiky hair, blue eyes, and six scars, three on each cheek, going across his face. He was currently scribbling frantically on a small sheet of paper. The boy on the left had a similar hairstyle as the one of the right, however, instead of a brilliant yellow tint, his hair was colored brown and it was slightly messier then the other boy. The brown haired boy had two triangular tattoo's going down both of his cheeks and he had eyes that Gaara immediately took a liking to. They looked almost animal like, wolf's eyes, to be more specific. Gaara noticed that the wolf boy was constantly glancing at the blond haired boy, as if waiting for something.

"Gaara-kun.. why don't we seat you next to Naruto," Umino-sensei said once he realized Gaara was not much for talking. "Naruto! Raise your hand,"

The blond boy in the back shot up from his seat at the sound of his name and immediately shook his head and waved his hands around as if trying to defend himself. "Iruka-sensei!! You have it all wrong! I swear!! Me and Kiba weren't passing notes to each other!! I was taking notes about your lecture!! " The classroom fell into a fit of giggles and Umino-sensei sighed, deciding to ignore Naruto's antics for now.

"Gaara-kun, take the seat next to that babbling idiot in the back," Students chuckled at this comment and Gaara nodded before sending his trade mark look to who he assumed was Naruto, and Naruto greeted him with a stupid smile before diverting his gaze back to the teacher.

"Mou, Iruka-sensei, it's not nice to pick on students!" he whined while pouting.

"If you acted like a student, I wouldn't feel the need to constantly pick on you, Naruto-kun. Now sit back down so I could go back to my lesson."

The rest of Gaara's morning went by pretty normally. His History teacher had not bothered Gaara with asking for an introduction, and nor had his Geometry teacher. He was at lunch now, trying to find his way to the rooftop in hopes of getting some alone time, but a blur of brightly colored annoyance was in his way.

"Gaara!! Remember me?! I sit next to you in Iruka-sensei's class!" A seemingly stupid boy said with an equally stupid smile. It was that idiot, Naruto, if Gaara's memory was correct. Gaara just looked at him in a stoic manner, hoping the blond boy would lose his interest in befriending the red head, but with no such luck. Naruto had latched himself onto Gaara's arm before the smaller boy could make his get away. "Come with me!! I'll introduce you to some people!"

And that was how Gaara found himself in the school's crowded cafeteria, seated at a table with a bunch of unknown faces that Naruto called friends. "Everyone, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is everyone!" Everyone consisted of six faces, two of them being Naruto and Kiba, so it was not difficult for Gaara to learn that the fat boy's name was Akamichi Chouji, the boy sleeping to Chouji's right was Nara Shikamaru, the mysterious figure in sunglasses towards the back was Aburame Shino, and the only girl present was Hyuuga Hinata.

"We're all freshmen, cept Shikamaru, who's our age, but he's a junior 'cause he skipped two grades," Naruto explained.

Girly fan girl screams were heard at the entrance of the cafeteria and the expression on Naruto's happy-go-lucky face drastically changed as he rolled his eyes and gave a noticeably unhappy frown. "And here come the royal Mister and Missus."

Gaara's eyes followed where the screams were coming from and was amused to find the majority of the school's female population circled around what Gaara assumed to be the schools hottest couple. He found himself more amused when he got a better look at the pair.

They walked into the cafeteria side by side, both of them ignoring the attention they were getting. The one to the right was the shorter of the two and he, unlike the other one, looked like he was annoyed with the world. Gaara recognized him as the boy in his first period class. He had short raven hair that contrasted pleasantly with his almost-effeminate pale complexion (Gaara can't help but wonder if any cosmetics were used to get his skin to look the way it does). The boy's ebony eyes scanned the cafeteria almost as if searching for a specific something, or perhaps even someone. Gaara was most interested when the boy's eyes land on Naruto and his interest grew as he witnessed the boy's facial expression change from annoyed to almost happy, then flashed back to annoyed, but to a greater extent.

The figure next to the black haired boy was a few inches taller then his companion. He had long chestnut hair which he kept tied back in a loose pony tail. He had pale complexion with slightly tinted cheeks and thin pink lips. His white eyes and empty expression gave Gaara the impression of untainted innocence and he walked with elegance, as if almost demanding respect from those around him. It wasn't until those white eyes were on him did Gaara notice that he was staring. It was the other boy to look away first though, Gaara never lost at staring contests.

"They're both men."

"Thank you Captain Obvious, for your wise observation," Naruto said sarcastically with a small bow. "The short one's Sasuke and next to him is Neji. They're called the Royal Mister and Missus, even though they aren't actually dating. Sasuke's the Mister and Neji is the Missus if you couldn't tell by looking; though I don't understand why. Sasuke is a little girl on the inside, he would so be the girl of a gay relationship. He think he's the most popular guy in school and that he's better then me in everything. He's only in denial of course. Heh, what an idiot bastard." Gaara could tell that the scowl on his company's face was not one of hatred, but was unsure if Naruto knew this himself, so he decided against voicing his opinion. It's not like it mattered much anyway.

--

sj: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I'm a really lazy writer and this chapter was originally going to be at least 15 pages, but seeing as I hadn't posted anything for a few months, i figured i should at least post up what i had already. Again, I apologize, and this time it isn't because of the late update.

**I'm thinking of discontinuing this fic** because I'm going to be making this storyline into a manga with original characters. I'm sorry for all of you who were looking forward to this fic, but I plan on becoming a published mangaka and giving the story out so freely on the internet would be bad, right?

I will probably continue writing though, so if you would like, I am willing to PM those who are really interested in the story line with the chapters to come. So if you really want to read the rest of this, please review and ask me to mail you the next chapters.

I warn you though, the chapters are not written yet, and because I have other mangas to work on, they will probably not to written for a while. Thank you for all of your support. If I end up not being able to publish my manga, I will post the rest of this fic on ffnet.


End file.
